Main:Katelyn Ohashi
Newcastle, Washington, USA |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2009-2013 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = WOGA GAGE (former) |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Laurent Landi, Cecile Landi Al Fong, Valeri Liukin (former) |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = Twitter |Row 7 info = @katelyn_ohashi |Row 8 title = College team |Row 8 info = UCLA}}Katelyn Ohashi (born April 12, 1997) is a U.S. artistic gymnast, who was a member of the U.S. national women's gymnastics team. She is the 2013 American Cup Champion. She trained with coaches Laurent and Cecile Landi at World Olympic Gymnastics Academy (WOGA) in Plano, Texas. She currently attends UCLA and competes for their gymnastics team. Career 2009 Earlier in her career, Ohashi trained with head coach Al Fong at Great American Gymnastics Express (GAGE) in Blue Springs, Missouri. She made her debut on the national gymnastics scene at the 2009 Junior Olympic Level 10 National Championships, where she placed first on floor, tied for second on bars, placed fourth all-around and tied for seventh on vault. Ohashi competed in her first elite meet at the 2009 CoverGirl Classic in Des Moines, Iowa, where she placed fourth on floor, tied for fifth on beam and placed ninth in the all-around of the junior division. She qualified to the 2009 U.S. Junior National Championships in Dallas, Texas, where she won the silver medal on floor exercise, placed sixth on beam and finished 10th all-around. At the conclusion of the competition, she was named to the 2009-10 U.S. junior national gymnastics team. Soon after 2009 Nationals, Ohashi made the move to Plano to train with Liukin at WOGA. 2010 In the junior division of the 2010 CoverGirl Classic in Chicago, Illinois, Ohashi won the silver medals in the all-around, bars, beam and floor. She also placed eighth on vault. During August's 2010 Junior National Championships in Hartford, Connecticut, Ohashi won the bars title, placed second all-around and tied for fourth on floor. She placed fifth on beam and seventh on vault. At the 2010 Bumbo Cup in Pretoria, South Africa, Ohashi captured the junior gold medals in the all-around, floor and vault, along with the junior silver medals on bars and beam. She competed a standing arabian on beam for the first time at the South African meet. 2011 In Jesolo, Italy, at the junior division of the 2011 City of Jesolo Trophy, Ohashi earned a share of the U.S. team gold medal, and she won floor. She tied for second on uneven bars and placed third all-around. She placed fourth on beam and fifth on vault. She also performed her double-twisting double dismount off bars for the first time at the meet. At the junior division of the 2011 CoverGirl Classic in Chicago, Illinois, Ohashi tied with Kyla Ross for the gold medal on uneven bars (15.0). She won the silver medal on beam (14.95) and the bronze medal in the all-around (57.950), behind all-around gold medalist Ross and silver medalist Lexie Priessman. Ohashi also tied for fifth on vault with Kiana Winston (14.55). In the junior division of the 2011 U.S. National Championships in August, Ohashi took the lead in the first rotation on night one and maintained the lead through all eight rotations, winning the all-around title with a score of 120.95 for both nights. Ohashi bested defending champion Kyla Ross, who had a two-night score of 117.650. Ohashi captured the bars title (30.150) with skills that included an el-grip endo to straddled Jaeger, a Gienger and a tucked double-double dismount. Her winning beam routine featured a laid-out full, a standing arabian, an Onodi, and a piked full in dismount. She became known for the extreme difficulty and clean execution of her skills on beam, one of the highest ranked beam routines regarding difficulty in the whole world. She was victorious on floor (30.050) with skills that included a pike full in and a two-and-a-half-twist to front full. She performed a double-twisting Yurchenko on vault, finishing fourth on the event (29.700). 2012 Ohashi was named to the team for the Pacific Rim Championships. The team won the gold in the team final. Individually, Ohashi placed first in the all-around, on uneven bars, balance beam, and floor exercise. In May, Ohashi competed at the Secret US Classic, where she chose not to compete the all-around. Instead, she only competed on uneven bars, where she placed first, and balance beam, where she placed eighth. She still qualified to the Junior Visa Championships. At Championships in June, Ohashi placed fifth in the all-around, eleventh on vault, first on uneven bars, and second on balance beam and floor exercise. 2013-2015 Ohashi's senior debut came in 2013, at the WOGA Classic. She won the uneven bars and balance beam, as well as the team competition, placed second on vault, third in the all-around, and tied for fourth on floor exercise. Ohashi competed at the AT&T American Cup on March 2nd. She was announced as part of the lineup five days before the competition to replace an injured American gymnast.American Cup announcement She won the all-around and the balance beam, placed second on vault, uneven bars, and third on floor. In March, she was announced as a member of the senior US team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo She was removed from the team later that month due to a slight back injury.Back injury She also underwent shoulder surgery in early April and committed to UCLA later that spring.shoulder surgery Having missed the National and World Championships while she recovered, many fans believed Ohashi was either retiring from the sport, switching gyms again, or dropping from elite status down to Level 10 before she attended UCLA. Ohashi later but a kibosh on the rumors, publicly stating that she had not retired, that she was still training elite at WOGA, but she switched coaches, now working with Laurent and Cecile Landi, and she's still dealing with her injuries.clears up the rumors She stayed out of competition during 2014, and dropped down to Level 10, returning to competition in January 2015. She did briefly return to elite competition at the WOGA Classic in February, winning gold on vault, silver on beam, and bronze on floor. Medal Count Floor Music 2010-2012 - "Onegin's Theme (Reprise)" by Magnus Fiennes 2013 - "Always" by AySel & Arash/ "Ya Habibi (Shiraz-jihad Akl)" by Jihad Akl References